Sonic Meets Spiderman
by Eggman'sbiggestfan
Summary: This is a thought that I have had for almost a year now so here it is
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Meets Spiderman

Chapter 1

One day while Sonic was running through the forest he met up with his best friend Tails. Hi Sonic, I was tampering with time travel and I think I pretty much perfected it would you like to take it on a test run with me? he said Sure I would love that said Sonic. If they knew what they were getting into they never would have went. On the way to Tails' workshop they met up with some of they're friends Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. Sonic and Tails told them they're plan they said they would love to come up above the sinister Dr. Eggman was listening So that pin cussion's little friend has perfected time travel has he well I think I might join them he thought to himself. When they got to Tails' workshop they left to go back in time so Tails pressed a button on his machine and a portal opened Sonic and his friends jumped in the portal and before it closed Dr. Eggman jumped in and when they got to they're destination they hadn't gone back in time but instead traveled through universes and landed in Manhattan New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got to they're destination they thought they were in the past. They were all confused and when Sonic found out Dr. Eggman came he was very mad and they got into a fight. Then the police came and tried to arrest them. Sonic grabbed the arms of his friends and ran away Dr. Eggman brought a paralysis ray (pronounced paralissis) (A ray that paralyzes people) and paralyzed the police being at The Daily Bugle offices talking to J. Jonah Jameson was Peter Parker. Jameson had heard of Sonic and his friends or the other worldly creatures as they were being called and wanted Peter to get pictures of them. Parker if you don't get me some new pics of those creatures your fired Jameson said angrily Ok Mr. Jameson said Peter. Boy JJJ really wants those pics but this is a job for Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman he thought to himself. Swinging around the city for hours he still couldn't find them. Then finally he saw a blue blur moving across a road. He shot a web and caught the blue blur who turned out to be Sonic. Who are you and why did you throw a net on me? said Sonic. Spiderman paused for a moment and tried to figure out what Sonic was and then said What or who in blue blazes are you? I am a hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog that is who are you? said Sonic in an aggravated tone. Spiderman confused said I am Spiderman... How did you get here Sonic replied "Me and my friends travled back in time" I think you traveld to the future because this is 2014 said Spiderman Sonic said "That is impossible I traveled back in time to th past from 2014" Then Spiderman's super smart brain figured it out and said "You didn't travel back in time you traveled to another universe" Sonic's green eyes widend as he gasped in amazment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic and Spiderman raced back to where Sonic's friends were. They hid out in an alley on West 43rd St. This is Spiderman he figured out that we didn't travel back in time but through universes and that we are in some place called New York City Sonic explained. Nice to meet you all Spiderman said. Sonic's friends gasped in amazment as Sonic did. Nice to meet you they all said. So Tails Sonic told me you were some sort of a genius I wouldn't say I am a genius but I am pretty smart said Spiderman. Really? why don't we work together to try to find out how to get us home Tails said.

Meanwhile why don't we find out what Dr. Eggman is up to? Where am I? this place is so wierd Dr. Eggman said. Suddenly out of nowhere a lone figure appeared. The figure of Dr. Otto Octavious aka Dr. Octopus. Who are you? Dr. Eggman said confused. I am Dr. Octopus super genius! he replied. Your a super genius eh? Well so am I! I don't suppose you have some young upstart always foiling your plans to better the world do you? replied the egg shaped sceintist. Oh you don't even know the half of it replied Dr. Octopus. We should team up to make one super team of genius' to finally destroy them! said Dr. Eggman. What a marvelous idea replied Dr. Octopus. Will even the combined powers of Sonic and Spiderman be able to defeat this evil team of super menaces?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Spiderman and Tails tried to figure out how to get Sonic and his friends home Sonic raced trhough the city trying to find Dr. Eggman. Where is that egghead? Sonic angrily said Probably off causing trouble he said. And at that moment at the headquarters of Docs Ock and Eggman How are we going to find those two trouble makers Doc Ock said puzzled. We just have to cause so much trouble and havoc that they come after us said the brilliant Dr. Eggman. That's a great idea said Doc Ock. So they started causing trouble and havoc bank robberies, stealing armored cars, robbing important buisness men anything they could think of to get their enemies to come after them and eventually Spidey and Sonic heard about their crimes and decided to go and find their enemies and eventually they did at Central Park. Hey Ocky causing more trouble as usual I see said Spidey. Eggman don't you ever learn that no matter what you do I'll always stop you? Sonic said. Not this time you nasty little pin cushion especially not when I have the help of gentleman genius Dr. Octopus said the great doctor. Oh you really are to kind said Doc Ock. You'll never stop us not when I have your little fox freind said Dr. Eggman. Tails! Sonic shouted. And not when I have Betty Brant said Doc Ock. You 8 limbed feind Spidey shouted. We have gathered the greatest team of super villains ever if you wish to see your friends again go to this address if you are lucky enough to deafeat the super villain we have waiting for you he will have the address where you will have to go next said Doc Ock Until then we bid you adieu said Dr. Eggman throwing a smoke bomb. After the smoked cleared the two super powered villains were gone. We'd better hurry and get to this address said Sonic. Let's go Spidey said. And off they went. Can even Sonic and Spiderman overcome the awesome threat that awaits them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we last left our heroes they had just met up with Doc's Ock and Eggman. They were told they had to not only fight them but 5 other super powered foes and given a note and told to go the the address which was on the note and if they defeated the super villain awaiting them they would get another address to go to. And that sums up last chapter now awaaaaaay we go.

The address said they had to go to the Stark Electric Plant on West 57th St. they raced there and found Spiderman's Super Powered Foe Electro waiting for them.

Sonic: Who is this guy?

Spiderman: That's my old foe Electro. Don't you know when to give Electro? I always beat you.

Electro: Not this time Wall Crawler not here at the Stark Electric Plant. As long as I'm here my power keeps getting stronger and then you and your friend will meet your doom!

Spiderman: Not if I can help it you electrified crackpot!

Sonic: Come on Spidey let's teach this sparky fink a lesson!

Sonic ran to the left and Spidey swung to the right. Electro threw electric bolts at Sonic and Spidey. Spidey's amazing agility made him able to dodge the bolts and Sonic's speed made the bolts miss him by a mile. While running Sonic found some rubber worker gloves and some rubber boots. While Spidey was swinging around dodging Electro's bolts he met up with Sonic and he told Spidey he would run around Electro and distract him while Spidey shut the main power switch for the Electric Plant which would weaken Electro and then Spidey would give Sonic a signal and Sonic would go in and deafet him. And so Sonic started to distract Electro.

Sonic: Hey slowmo can't you throw those bolts any faster?

Electro: I'll get you eventually you spikey blue idiot!

And Spidey shot his web at the main power switch so he could shut it off.

Spiderman: Come on Spidey you have to have a direct hit... Got it!

And Spidey shut of the main power switch and gave Sonic the signal.

Spiderman: Sonic it's ready.

Sonic: Ok pal!

Sonic ran up to Electro dodging his bolts and kicked him right in the stomach and then gave him a upper cut knocking him out cold and then he took the address from Electro and gave it to Spidey after tying Electro up with rubber cords.

Spiderman: I know where this is! Follow me!

On they're way out they ran into Anthony Stark's (The owner of The Stark Electric Plant) alias Iron Man.

Spiderman: Hi Iron Man.

Iron Man: Hi Spidey. What is that thing next to you?

Sonic: I could ask the same thing.

Spiderman : Iron Man this is Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic this is Iron Man.

Iron Man: What is that a science experiment gone wrong?

Sonic: HEY!

Spiderman: No he is from another universe.

Iron Man: Another universe?

Spiderman: Yes. It is a long story but we are in a big hurry. See you later Iron Man.

Iron Man: Bye Spidey bye Sonic and sorry for what I said.

Sonic: It's alright I would have said the same thing about you. Bye.

And so Sonic and Spiderman raced to the next address but on this note it said they had to go to the very top of the building and when they got to the top they saw Spiderman's super evil foe The Green Goblin.

Sonic: What is that thing?

Spiderman: That's my foe The Green Goblin. Gobby I don't even know why you try anymore.

Green Goblin: This time I'll deafet you Spiderman and your little blue friend too! But I'll only fight you if you don't use your web shooters. If you do I'll fly away and you'll never see Betty Brant and your blue friend's fox friend again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Without the power of Spiderman's web shooters can Sonic and Spidey hope to defeat this high flying menace? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The last time we left our dynamic duo they had just met up with The Green Goblin on top of a very high building where he just informed them that Spidey couldn't use his web shooters or he would fly away and they would never see Betty Brant and Tails again.

Sonic: "How are we going to fight this guy with out your web shooters? If only Tails was here."

Spiderman: "So do you have any ideas on how we are going to defeat him?"

Sonic stood there for a moment and then he realized something "Don't move" he said to Spidey as he ran down the building.

Spiderman: "Not really a lot of places to go."

Green Goblin: "What did your little blue fuzz ball desert you?"

Suddenly Sonic came spin dashing up the building and jumped off and homing attacked The Green Goblin's Goblin Glider multiple times until the engine started to sputter and he started to fall from 50 stories up.

Green Goblin: "Help Spiderman… SAVE ME!"

Spider: "Sorry Gobby but I can't use my web shooters now can I?"

Green Goblin: "Ok…OK I will give you the next address just save me!"

Spidey: "Ok Gobby"

After Spidey saves the Goblin he gives him the address card and then Spidey webs him up and Sonic runs him to the police station.

Spidey: "Hey if we use my web shooters we can be at the next location in no time"

Sonic: "HAHAHA. You think those silly string shooters can get you anywhere faster than I can run there? Now that is the funniest thing I've heard all day"

One race later with Sonic winning by an approximate 10 minutes our heroes arrive in Central Park.

Sonic: "So where is this next so called "super villain"? I guess he was to chicken to show up."

Then out of the shadows a deep voice rings out "Chicken? I have taken down bull elephants with nothing but my bear hands" said a dark figure. Then as he snaps his fingers two lions appear from the shadows "Get them my furry friends." said the next villain they had to face… Kraven The Hunter.

Sonic: "WHOA… Easy kitty kitty."

Spider: "Kraven I think Sonic was right… You are chicken. That's why you have these beats fighting your fight for you.

Kraven: "Kraven is no chicken… You will die by my hands"

And with that said Kraven snapped his fingers and the beats stopped dead in they're tracks and backed away.

Kraven: "Now you will see who is a chicken"

Kraven lunged at out heroes but since there were two of them could only go for one so he decided to go after the one is one more familiar with… Spiderman. As he did that Sonic zoomed around behind him trying to confuse him. "You may be fast hedgehog but I have captured cheetahs" Kraven said in a boastful tone.

Sonic: "What did you do to them first? Show them with 20 tranquilizers?"

This remark only made Kraven more mad and when he went to lunge at Sonic Spidey webbed him up so tight he could barley move. He grabbed the card off Kraven, called the police to tell them where to pick him up and then rushed off to the next location.

On the way to the next location they run into Spiderman's not so friendly friend The Human Torch.

Torch: "Hey Spidey… I heard Doc Ock and some other guy have had you and this blue fella running on a wild goose chase to save some newspaper publishers secretary and a two tailed fox… Don't either of you have anything better to do?'

Spidey: "Yeah… Not watch your crappy new movie… BURN!"

Sonic: "I don't get this friendship."

Torch: "Seriously though. Do you guys need any help?"

Spider: "No we're fine"

Torch: "Alright suit yourself… Like you have the intelligence to dress yourself in a suit… BURN! HAHAHA"

Sonic: "Your friends with that guy? Seems like you have a vendetta against each other."

Spidey "No it's all in good fun."

Worried about them though the Torch follows them unseen.

Spidey: "Well here we are."

Sonic: "What is this place?"

Spidey: "It's a beach."

Sonic: "DUH I know that… What do you think? I don't have beaches on my world? I meant what beach is it."

Spidey: "Wow you need to chill. This is Coney Island. It is a beach/amusement park."

When suddenly from nowhere a voice is heard "Yeah **my** amusement that is… When I defeat you both."

Spider: "Wait a minute… I recognize that voice… It's the Sandman."

And with those words a figure rose from beneath they're feet as they met with the Sandman.

Will our heroes defeat the evil Sandman? Or are Betty Brant and Tails doomed? Find out next chapter.

Hey guys I just want to say sorry for taking so long to put out another chapter but I have been kind of busy lately plus add in some writers block. But I tried to make this one longer for taking so long to make it so tell me what you guys think about who you think the remaining villain should be after Sandman and how you like the addition of the Torch.


	7. Chapter 7

The last time we saw our heroes they had just met up with the Sandman at the Coney Island beach with The Human Torch discreetly following them.

Sandman: "This time I'm gonna end you web head and your spiky friend too."

Spidey: "If you think so Sandy"

Sonic: "HAHA Sandman? that name is so LAME haha"

"Oh yeah?" the Sandman shouted as he engulfed Sonic in a mountain of sand. Sonic quickly spin dashed out of the sand. With The Human Torch still watching from afar Sandman surrounded Spiderman with a mountain of sand and every time he tried to escape more sand kept coming and every time Sonic tried to save him by cutting through the sand with a spin dash he was stopped when the Sandman put more sand in front of him. They were helpless. Then The Human Torch realized this and sprung into action. He shot a fireball at the sand in front of Sonic and it turned into a glass like substance which Sonic easily shattered and then he did the same for Spidey's cage which Sonic broke easily as well. "I'm not done yet!" the Sandman yelled as an airtight metal dome surrounded them. The Torch and Sonic were helpless because they were left outside while the metal dome only surrounded the Sandman and Spidey. It was all up to Spidey.

Spidey: (thinking) "I can hold my breath longer than the Sandman. If I can only dodge the Sandman until he uses up all his strength trying to hit me."

While the fight was going on inside Sonic was on the outside spin dashing into the dome trying to get it to smash but it was no use and The Torch couldn't melt it because it was covered in a layer of asbestos. Meanwhile inside the dome.

Spidey: (thinking) "The Sandman is almost finished. I can see him starting to weaken."

And within a short time the Sandman fell to the ground pressing a button which recalled the metal dome. After taking the address from the Sandman he webbed him up and Sonic quickly ran him to the police station before he woke up and slipped out of the ropes. After Sonic returns.

Spidey: "This isn't that far from here. Torch thanks or your help but we can handle it from here."

Torch: "No problem. Happy to help."

They arrived at the next location shortly after. It was nothing special. Just an abandoned warehouse.

Spidey: "This is the old Lee and Associates book publishing company. I used to read they're books all the time but then they went out of business. I came on the tour of this building a few times. I wonder who the Doc's arranged for us to fight here.

"SONIC RUN!" Spider shouted as they went into the building. Seconds after he moved a shock wave flew right where Sonic was standing and disintegrated some boxes.

Sonic: "Whoa… That Spider Sense is a good thing to have around."

Spidey: "Tell me about it."

"You may have saved yourselves that time but you won't the next time" shouted a voice from the shadows. And suddenly out walked The Shocker.

Spidey: "Shocker. How many times do I have to defeat you before you learn that you'll never win?"

Shocker: "All those times in the past were just flukes but this time I'll end you for good."

Sonic ran around the Shocker extremely fast and made him dizzy and he fell to the floor. Then while the Shocker was dazed Spidey took his vibration shock wave devices and knocked him out and took the next and final address. Knowing it would be no problem for him and Sonic to beat the next foe they met Spidey called the police ahead of time and they showed up within minutes of Sonic and Spidey defeating the Shocker and they took him to jail.

Spidey: "The last address is to some mansion. The Doc's sure are going all out just to get defeated."

They raced to the last address where they hoped to take the Doc's by surprise and tried to sneak into the mansion unseen. The Doc's being the genius' that they are knew they would try this and put surveillance cameras everwhere.

Eggman: "I can't wait to finally defeat these pests."

Doc Ock: "It's going to feel so good finally defeating Spiderman."

Knowing they were close because of the cameras the Doc's got ready to fight. Then Sonic and Spidey kicked in the door.

Spidey: "Alright Doc's it's time to end this."

Eggman And Doc Ock: "We couldn't have put it better ourselves."

Doc Ock grabbed Spidey with one of his four mechanical arms while Sonic dodged laser beams shot by Dr. Eggman. Then Spidey had a great idea.

Spidey: "Sonic Doc Ock has never fought you and Dr. Eggman has never fought me."

Sonic: "I get your drift. If we switch villains neither will know what to expect."

Spidey: "Exactly."

Switching villains Sonic grabbed a rope and using his super speed tied it around Doc Ock's mechanical arms and before he had a chance to break the rope Sonic spin dashed into him a gave him a punch that knocked him out cold. Meanwhile back to Spidey and Dr. Eggman. Spidey quickly dodged Dr. Eggman's laser beams thanks to his Spider Speed and then jumped on the ceiling and covered Dr. Eggman with a web net and delivered a knock out punch so hard it could have fell an elephant. If he didn't pull his punch Dr. Eggman wouldn't be around today.

Spidey: "Well Sonic we did it. Let's go find Betty Brant and Tails."

Sonic: "Alright."

After searching for a few minutes they found Betty Brant and Tails.

Sonic: "Tails are you alright?"

Tails: "I'm fine Sonic and so is Ms. Brant."

Betty: "I'm so glad it's finally over."

After webbing up Dr. Eggman and Doc Ock Sonic delivered Doc Ock to the police and took Dr. Eggman to his friends so Dr. Eggman and Tails could fix the machine and they could go home.


End file.
